Tong devices are structured for the seizing and holding food. The typical tong structure includes a joint that connects a pair of arms that have opposed jaws. The jaws have a specialized structure for their intended function and can move between an open and a closed position.
The specialized structure of the jaw of each kind of tong provides functional advantages that can also limit that same tong in other applications. For example, ice tongs have sharp pointed teeth in each jaw and a length that is adept for seizing and transferring a cube of ice from an ice bucket to a glass. In contrast, barbecues tongs have an extended arm length and jaws with teeth for engaging and manipulating larger pieces of meat at a distance in an unconfined environment.
The popularity of appetizers, hors d'oeuvres, and other courses that include foods such as chicken pieces, chicken wings and ribs has also created less than favorable circumstances for consumers. These foods frequently have coatings to improve their flavor that can include oils, sauces, spices or dressings. Eating these foods commonly leaves the remnants of these coatings undesirably stuck to the hands of the consumer. Similar problems occur when pieces of food are dipped into a sauce, dip or melted butter, for example, and the dip drips on to the hand of the consumer. While a number of tong type devices exist, none of the devices combine a specialized jaw structure with the ability to clench and manipulate foods for the ease of consumption by the consumer.
A device is needed that can readily clench pieces of food within its jaws and manipulate the food pieces for ease of consumption.